A print may be obtained in various ways, depending for example on the number of prints desired. When a relatively small number of prints are required, the prints are normally obtained using a printer having a printhead based on thermal or piezo such ink jet technology. When a relatively large number of prints are required, the prints are normally obtained using a printing press. It should be noted that the set up of a press for a print is a relatively expensive operation, which implies that there is virtually no possibility of making trials using the press. When using a printer, there is a possibility to make trials without incurring into high costs. Ideally, for printing a large number of prints, trials should be made with a proofing device or printer while the actual final prints should be provided by a printing press. It should however be noted that the printer and the printing press are different systems each having their own specific characteristics, so that there is no guaranty, and most often it is not expected the aspect of a print obtained with a printer using a specific data file to match the aspect of a print obtained with a printing press using the same specific data file. It is however a commercial practice to prepare a so called “proof print” using a printer before running the same final job into a printing press, whereby the proof print is normally a representation of the final result as close as possible as the one which will be obtained by using a printing press. Synonyms of “proof print” may be “printed proof”, “hardware proof” or “proof of print”. A customer will agree to purchase press printing services based on a proof print which is actually not produced by the printing press. In technical terms, a specific printer may print a number of colors, all of these colors defining the gamut of the printer concerned, the gamut being typically represented as a group of points in a color space. Clearly, there are a number of color values which a printer cannot reproduce, which are part of the destination color space, i.e., the color space of the final device whose behaviour we are trying to emulate, but are not reachable by the printer concerned due to its intrinsic limitations. Similarly, a specific press also has its own color gamut. Again, there are a number of colors which a press cannot print, whereby these colors are not part of the color gamut of the printing press. If a specific printer color gamut and a specific press gamut are considered, any point of the color gamut will either be reachable by both devices, by none of them, or partially by only one of the devices. In order to ensure full compatibility between a proof print produced by a printer and the corresponding final result obtained by a press, all color points present in the print should be part of both the color gamut of the printer and of the color gamut of the printing press. Ideally every color reference present in the proof print should be checked for being part of the color gamut of the printing press to be used.